


A villain's tactic and a prince's redemption

by jacintoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 13 Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacintoo/pseuds/jacintoo
Summary: Ardyn was such a pervert, he liked to tease Prompto because he thought Prompto was Noctis' man. After Prompto confessed to him that he was not, Ardyn thought of a new tactic.(2/3 is about Ardyn/Prompto and 1/3 is about Prompto/Noctis)





	

"Eat."

Prompto blinked. In front of him, a large dining table on which all kinds of gourmets were placed. He was on the extremity of the table, and on the other side, Ardyn was sitting, enjoying the delicious foods that Prompto supposed that he prepared by himself. The corpses of daemons that were everywhere in this dining room didn't seem to bother Ardyn a blink.

Prompto's heart palpitated. He dared not to even raise his hands to touch the settings on the table. He hadn't eaten anything ever since he was in custody here. He was blacked out when some of the daemon soldiers knocked him. It was the first time he saw any foods since the day he was captured by Ardyn. He didn't understand what tricks Ardyn did to make the foods look so delicious, or just because he hadn't eaten anything the day before.

"Do you like my cooking?" Ardyn sliced the roasted chicken by his fingers, "Have a taste, I hope I'm better than Ignis."

Prompto felt muddled up, he didn't respond, and he tried to get the purpose behind this question. He wanted to retort, but the finely prepared delicious foods in front of him looked so sparkling and tempting that his hunger blocked his tongue. 

Ardyn wiped his lips by a tissue, grunted and stood up from the armchair on the edge of the table, fixing his eyes on Prompto's bruised face, walking towards Prompto and swabbed his lips. His nails left a tint there and seized the jaw of Prompto with a sudden grip.

"Or I'll force your mouth open and stuff everything in."

Reluctantly Prompto lifted his ruptured right hand, hesitated a moment before he tasted a sip of the curry soap by a silver spoon. The temptation of the taste was too strong to resist that he drank the rest of the soap while Ardyn patted his hair with a satisfying sound of laugh. 

Though Ignis hadn't cooked anything since he was blind, Prompto still remembered the better proportions of peppers in it. Noctis was always proud of Ignis's cooking. Prompto even complained once when Noctis kept talking about Ignis’ meticulous preparations. He lowered his eyelids and cleaned his mouth.

"Why are you treating me so good all of sudden?"

"Why so sharp to me then?" Ardyn raised his hands in the air. "I promised Noctis that I'd take care of you."

As soon as Ardyn spoke the word "Noctis", Prompto almost jumped out of the chair.

"If you did anything to Noct -"

Prompto stopped speaking further as he saw the color of Ardyn's face turned into the one of a zombie's skin. Black liquid weeping out of his eyes filled with abominations. His stone-like still greasy hands yanked Prompto up, making Prompto's flesh almost torn. He forced Prompto's mouth open by the other hand and kissed Prompto so deep inside his tongue that it almost broke Prompto's neck. Prompto almost fainted from the power of death and disease coming from Ardyn's lips. Not showing any signs of letting go, he stretched the other hand and lifted Prompto's waist to force him stand on tiptoe. Before Prompto almost suffocated, Ardyn leaked a pleased grin.

"So, this is what Noctis' favorite is like. Hmmm, what a wonderful taste. You smell good, really good. I can certainly imagine the pleasure you brought to your Noct. " He gave Prompto a blink when he saw Prompto dodging him as he approached Prompto's pale skin again, "I guess I need to show you something so that you behave better. Now follow me."

Prompto had to follow Ardyn's direction while being careful not to stumble on any of the dead bodies on the ground.

"Where are you taking me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you now."

Ardyn didn't explain further. Through the path to the obscurity, Prompto was flustered that Ardyn would take him to somewhere he mostly feared about, the insects. He was repugnant when he thought of a lair filled with huge insects. But on the contrary of Prompto's worst scenario, he was taken in an operation room where the flashing screens from the monitors in every corner of different empty cells shudders him. He could guess that the days and nights he was locked there were all monitored by Ardyn. Ardyn switched one of the screen, a place where all the corpses were laying on the ground. Even behind the screen, he felt that he could smell the contagious tissues stained in the air. He went up and left his fingerprints on the center of the screen where it displayed a man with silver hair.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Who… is he?" His voice was shivering.

_ No, it couldn't be… Ravus? He was too strong to be dead! _

"Soldier born in Niflheim, it shall not be too dark for you to see." He lowered his head and seized Prompto from running away from him. Too close to bite Prompto's ear, his last syllable stopped when he pronounced the name, "Ravus Nox Fleuret."

Prompto gasped, from the blurry image, the inert body there looked no doubt like Ravus. His livid face and the clotted blood on the corner of his mouth all insinuated that he was dead. _How come the Supreme Commander is here, and who killed him?_ His back was frozen when a horrible compulsive gasp came to him, it must be the man next to him, involuntarily he dodged the further attempt of contact from Ardyn's eyes.

"You… killed Ravus?" He looked away from the screen and pronounced the name timidly.

"He's a bit different than you, though."

"But you didn't kill me, why? What do you want from me?"

"Let me correct you a little bit. 'What do you want from Noctis?' might be a more correct question. Don't get me wrong. I have interests in you, but only in different directions, you are part of my plan. I'm sure as a boy born in Niflheim, " He paused, and lifted his right eyebrow when he saw the despair in Prompto's tensed face, "and yes, as an ex-imperial soldier, you are clever enough to understand why. Why I need you to lure Noct here."

Ardyn imitated Prompto's tone and pronounced the nickname of Noctis in a particularly slow rhythm. 

"Or you don't want him to come here to rescue you, somehow. Because you never told him that you were born here. How complex your little heart is."

He seemed to be able to read Prompto's spirit from his flinched steps and sullen expressions. Prompto hated it. Prompto didn't understand why Ardyn knew his past and why he cared about his past. He was once a soldier in Niflheim but he escaped. Was he following him throughout their journey in Lucis? Even when they were in hotels? In camps? When he took photos of anyone but Arydyn? He swallowed as he came to these ideas. He had never told Noctis where he was truly born. He had never revealed to anyone about his past. Not even to Noctis. Meeting Noctis was the beginning of the best moments of his life. He had several chances to confess to Noctis, his prince, but once a fortuitous time when Noctis mentioned to him that how he disliked this place, it made Prompto decide to shut this secret into his heart forever. Noctis was the only friend that he had at that time, he couldn't imagine what he would be if he lost him, and he missed the chances after he met Ignis and Gladiolus. 

_ Maybe, Ardyn looked through some files that were still kept in the military and were read by Ardyn. And now Ardyn wanted to use me to lure Noctis here and kill him. But am I worth his rescue?  _ His heart was sunken when he thought of that. 

He felt so pathetic to doubt himself and the relationship between him and Noctis. As he worried that Ardyn might read this part of his mind too, he stopped thinking further. He felt obligated to prove to Ardyn that this was a bad idea to use him as a lure.

Ardyn then took him out of the operation room and introduced Prompto into a shower room that seemed to only belong to high commanders. It made Prompto totally lost on what was the purpose of Ardyn. His eyes reflected with reluctance and puzzles when Ardyn taught him how to use the faucets. 

"Take a shower and go to sleep, starting from tomorrow you'll need a lot of energies."

They were his last gentle words.

Ardyn was left, the room was surrounded only with vanity of lightning and quietness.

Not that he had a choice, Prompto had to take a shower in this room with full concerns of being monitored. He let the rain of hot water flood onto his naked body black and blue all over and cleaned his wounds. His hair softened and pasted on his forehead, his temples and his cheek. It had been a while to be able to have some private time and concentrate. _I am captured, and I am alive._ He told himself, though he had no idea what tomorrow would be. His throat felt sore when he had this thought. _Tomorrow, would Noct come?_ Noctis never understand his insecurity when he was with him, never even seemed to be interested in touching him. He re-estimated his position for him for so many times, trying to not to be a burden for every aspect of the life of Noctis. But there was a seed deeply planted inside him, he wanted to let Noctis feel more of his presence, not only as a friend, or even as a best friend, but his sentiments and his temptations as something more. His tears soaked by the water, would he have any chances to confess that? _Ardyn killed Ravus, soon he will lose his interest on me too. Or if I have to keep myself alive before I can see Noct one last time, what shall I do? I have to… keep this relationship with Ardyn as long as possible? Oh No…_ He turned off the faucet and dressed himself.

"Turn right and you'll see the bedroom." The voice of Ardyn echoed in the steaming air.

Prompto went out of the shower room and followed the direction, he saw a room which was the only room that had light on. Then he got in and saw a huge bed with a red blanket covered on. While walking closer to the bed, a shadow rounded from the corner, reflected under the dim lights and spoke in this shared moment.

"On my bed, tonight." It was Ardyn's cold voice, without a doubt.

"I refuse."

Prompto swallowed and looked to the other side.

Ardyn suddenly crazily laughed and shook his head.

"Tell me, pretty. I don't understand, what makes you so loyalty to him?"

Prompto glared at Ardyn's nocturnal dark eyes, gritted his fist and spoke the words of his heart bottom out with abominations.

"Noct is not a man who manipulates people's fears to archive his goal, unlike you."

But Ardyn didn't seem to care. Now Ardyn lowered his own body and casted some unknown magic, to glue Prompto on his bed despite of his struggles in vain. Slowly he untied the pants of Prompto.

"Don't push me!" Prompto tried to defend himself.

Ardyn marked a contemptuous smile, aiming at Prompto's neck and licked it lasciviously. 

"You and I." He whispered, "We shall share a lot of things."

"No, I don't!"

"Passion is one of the main reasons to prevail. You should try with it. Don't be mistaken, my only target is Noctis. You are nothing but a rat to me. Or Maybe…hmm." Ardyn tilted his head, "Maybe if I fuck you, and broadcast it to Noctis, it would make him hate me more." He ridiculed as he heard Prompto's gasp, "It reminds me now. You should really see how desperate when he realized he pushed the wrong man off the train. He made you here after all."

"No, it was you who made him do so."

"Aha, who cares. I wonder when he would come. Or maybe he wouldn't even care to come. He has a whole world to save." He grabbed Prompto's gun under the pillow and flaunted it, "I should meet him and tell him how are you these days. "

Prompto blinked, his eyelids were already watered by his disdainful tears. He hated this man.

With one hand holding the gun, Ardyn's other hand slid into Prompto's tank and stopped at his chest, starting to play with Prompto's nipples and enjoying the immediate grimace of the boy and the groans coming from his little mouth.

"You should reconsider your life now and give yourself to me."

"Never!" Prompto cried out.

"Too bad. Then tomorrow will be your day of agony. " 

He stopped his play and sat up. He slapped Prompto’s face and spoke up.

"Why I should fucking put myself like this?" He took a deep sigh, "Your best friend isn't worthy of your trust. Look at yourself. You are nothing but a man in uniform that he only needs when he enjoyed the joy under the sun. You see, nothing but a joker. You're not like Ignis or the other man. Sooner or later you'll be replaced by some other playmates. He's the prince, the king selected by the crystal, and what are you? He won't risk his life for you after I told him how you lied to him for so many years."

He lifted Prompto's abashed face but only got a mute answer.

"The truth is, you'll die here without being known, just like the rest of people here, just like Ravus. Abandoned, and without being welcomed by anyone."

"…No." 

Apparently Ardyn hated to see the lugubrious face returned, that was not what he wished for. 

"Now get up."

Like a prey, Prompto was dragged out of the room and passed through a long obscure corridor, where living daemons and dead corpses were everywhere. Ardyn stomped some of the daemons and went into hysterics, as if he was glad to show to him how impossible Noctis would be able to survive under his absolute reign. One of the doors lightened in green and beeped an artificial sound before it opened, Prompto was thrown into the cell inside.

"What now…?" Prompto flinched back.

"One of my abilities is to absorb, but not just to absorb diseases, dear, but energies."

He twisted Prompto's still wet hair and yanked him on the ground, sitting on the belly and ruthlessly kissed Prompto's lips.

"Ahhh..." He made a groan when he sucked the energy from Prompto.

Seconds passed, seeing Prompto's arm who was pushing against Ardyn's chest turned powerless, he stopped and stood up, lifting Prompto's into his arms and carried him out of the room.

-

When Prompto woke up, he found himself being pinned up on an experiment torture stand with body totally wretched. He opened his puffy eyes and saw the freak in front of him and taking off his hat and then bowing to him.

"Good morning, boy. Any good news from Noctis? What is Noctis doing right now? Maybe he was enjoying the scenes with Ignis and who was that again? Ah, Gladiolus."

"You are right." Prompto muttered, his voice was as weak as a bird's, his hair was grabbed by Ardyn's fingers and lifted up, "Noct won't come. He won't come here and save a MT. Just let me go."

Ardyn tucked Prompto's chin, his desire was suddenly aroused by such a confession. He enjoyed the slight spasm from Prompto's body as he nuzzled his ear and neck.

"Cute. You are really irresistible. What a waste to be just a MT with such a seductive face and melodious voice. What was the empire thinking? If you were as royal as Ravus, I would make you my concubine already. Oh," he perked up, tone changed as if he discovered some new secrets, "Maybe I just missed something. Why I never thought of that? Maybe you're a Spy."

Prompto's body barely reacted an inch, unsatisfied, Ardyn casted his esoteric magic and absorbed the pain inside Prompto to make him at least be able to rise his face. He whimpered some words, Ardyn moved his ear closer to Prompto's lips.

"Sorry boy, what did you say?"

"I'm not…I'm not a spy…"

His soulless hollow eyes sparked with distorted and wild curiosity, "I would love to see the tormented face of Noctis after he hears the news. Unless…"

He bit the left arm of Prompto and tasted every skin of his chin despite of Prompto's resistance. To make Prompto comply, his seized Prompto's wrists already above his head, infiltrated the skin by his venomous claws. Still not satisfied, Ardyn sucked the oozed blood from the cuts. Prompto coughed a mouthful of blood. Before he had any time to swallow the burning pain, Ardyn's claws moved on his shoulders. Prompto screamed out and stuttered Noctis' name. It only turned Ardyn frenzy, he took away a saber from a metal box on the table and stroke the cutting edge on Prompto's left forehead and painted the lips of Prompto in cerise with blood. 

A cry of anguish pierced through the total silence of the warehouse. 

"Oh, did you hear that? I think I hear your prince's voice. Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake, it was just another daemon's groan."

Ardyn threw the saber away, left Prompto's wound bleeding there.

"You look much better now. But not the best. Shall I continue?" His voice even sounded gentle, "Tell me, Noctis' dearest friend. Let's say, if I offer you a chance to die for him?"

"He's the reason me to live, not the reason for me to die."

Ardyn dramatically gulped and stepped back, gazing at Prompto's sharp eyes flashing fiercely for a second. He clapped his hands.

"Impressive, Lunafreya chose death to save Noctis, Regis too. And Ravus died for her sister. But you think to live is better than to die for him?"

"If he ever wants to."

"I have to say, I'm a little moved. No doubt Noctis treasures you." He grabbed his blond hair, "How about a kiss like you kiss Noctis in the morning then."

Prompto swallowed before he could speak. Unlike minutes ago, now his eyes were filled with perturbations. He answered in an evasive tone.

"I've never kissed Noctis."

Arydn's eyes opened wide.

"You heard it. Never… not even once… Never even had a chance."

"Really? Seriously?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, a silly silly prince. I thought he would at least fancy you a bit. Hmm. Let me give you a favor."

He went to the corner where it set a desk, on which an ampoule filled with green liquid and a syringe placed. He drew out the liquid and turned around, looking very inspired at the label. He gripped the syringe with his teeth, freeing both of his hands on Prompto's waist. He slid lower, furling the tank of Prompto. He looked totally frenzy while he unfastened the belt.

"What are you going to do with me? This syringe." His muscles contracted, "What is it! Let go of me!"

"My sweet sweet Prompto, I'm offering you a hand. Why you always behave in a bad temper?" He broke out a crazy laugh, "How brilliant, why I never thought of that? Noctis will absolutely throw his sword against me. Hum, you don't know what I'm going to do?"

"You are a pervert. How would I be able to read the mind of a pervert?"

"I am."

He shucked off the boxers of Prompto with no mercy and attached the syringe to his mouth, waving the sharp silver needle shined in the gloomy light and smiled at Prompto.

"To make your body more tasteful for him, sweet heart."

Prompto became more and more nervous in every approach of Ardyn. He went mad and cursed Ardyn when Ardyn's hand laid on him, struggling against the bonds but didn't flounced. Ardyn didn't stop. He held the tip of Prompto's private part and pressed down, he licked the weak pink skin and enjoyed the cries of Prompto to the air. Not too long from Ardyn's tactics, Prompto's sense went deranged and his body reacted on Ardyn's hand and tongue though he despised himself for that. Making sure the status was perfect to execute further, the syringe inside Ardyn's hand was stroking around his urethra. Tears compulsively dropped down from Prompto's face as it was inserted in, he whimpered the words that no one could understand. Slowly, the green liquid was dripped inside his body. Seeing the last hope of Prompto vanished from his eyes, Ardyn was too inebriated by the apparent scene, his head rested on Prompto's chest and let out a heady moan. Every slight tease made Prompto choke.

"Stop…" He couldn't even make the sound coming from his mouth right.

"Not until the last drop, dear."

Prompto's lips turned purple, it was like forever to him, his mind was too nebulous to apprehend when the task was completed, until he felt that Arydyn gradually pulled out the needle. His throat was hoarse and thirsty, to his surprise, Ardyn held his jaw and offered him a bottle of water, Prompto didn't refuse, he drank the water. Ardyn's hands were on Prompto's boxers again, but this time only to help him put them on.

"Once I pull the trigger, the medicaments will take affects. Now, your life depends on Noctis' performance." He patted Prompto's face and continued, "The liquid inside was enough to kill you, or if he saves you before the overdose, it'll intoxicate you, turning you into a whore. Haha, imagine how sad Noctis discovers what you are, your friendship will be over. He will never look at you in the same way as he was."

"You… are really the worst. " Head drooped, Prompto cursed in a faded voice.

Ardyn held Prompto's chin up, gazing at Prompto's eyes devoid of a soul.

"Through all the goblins, soldiers, mutants, I don't think he would survive, though. Pray, for he's the only person who can save you and the only person who can kill me."

Stepping back several steps, he leaned himself on the door and inspected Prompto one last time before he left the room. The echoing of his laugh was throughout the corridor.

Prompto couldn't comprehend much, his mind was swirling too fast that he passed out minutes later. When his consciousness was taken back, he felt a bit nauseous because of too much blood lost that almost emptied his body. His cloths were miraculously neat again. His body hurt like hell and burned. He wondered what could be the curse in his body and if it was already taken effect. He knew what that meant for him. If the thing Ardyn injected into him was triggered, it meant Ardyn already met Noctis, and Noctis must be on his way to save him from this curse. If not, at least Noctis wouldn't risk his life to go through all these vicious creatures. 

The only good thing that was a relief to Prompto was that Ardyn was not in this cell anymore, it was just him, and the whirring sounds of the machines outside. He wanted to get out of this place so bad, sleeping on the soft bed of the hotel or looking at Noctis' face when he was sleeping on a chocobo. But when he blinked his eyes, it was like everything became the past and the future would never come.

Suddenly there was a feeling that he had never felt before. Something was triggered in the darkness. A twinge of fear went through him. His stomach was repelling it, and his ears were hearing rattling sounds. Nothing he could do to stop them. Minutes later, a spark of desire rose in his chest and grew. In the beginning of several hours, Prompto still thought the effect was still in the range of his control. But after half of the day passed, he realized how difficult it became. He wanted to be kissed, be licked by Noctis' sweet tongue and be ravaged by him as well. But the cell was ghostly silence, he could only feel the rhythm of his own tensing respiration. He wanted to be freed by Noctis and curled in the crook of his arm so bad. He cried when the reality was in contrary, his both hands were no way of liberation. He wished not to think about Noctis in such vague ways, but his mind wouldn't let him stop. Every time he squirmed, every flesh of him ached and especially his arm, so painful and sore and he couldn't do anything about it. He asked him, how long he had to bear this, and how long he was able to bear this? He wanted to cry but he could only choke for now, even a cry became a luxurious wish for him. 

All the good memories with Noctis flashed back in his minds. Seeing Noctis smile, cry and harrowed, being saved by him in the battles despite of the lethal risks of his own, always accepting his capricious requests, sneaking into his camps and hearing his talks about Cindy and giving advices to him. No, _I can't die here. Noct will come, I have to live to see him._

His eyes in hope, looking at his front but there was only endless hollowness.

"Noct… Where are you?" He wheezed out.

The virulent curse was growing more and more severe inside, his will of death eroded his conscious, every breathe made his chest burn and every second was like an hour. He so wished Noctis could release this curse right now, but worrying that maybe Noctis would totally reject this idea.

In the blurry conscious, he heard some nebulous approaching treads on the cement. Those were so like Noctis', Ignis' and Gladiolus', but he feared that it was Ardyn who played the tricks again. Suddenly, his arm fell from the air and he lost his balance and collapsed on the ground before Noctis could hold him up.

Until that familiar touch of Noctis warmed Prompto's back, he couldn't really believe that Noctis was beside him. Being too long in the darkness made his ears unfamiliar to human's voices. It took him several minutes to deliver the words "I’m fine.". When Noctis was filled with concerns and asked him if he needed any help, it gave Prompto the courage to face him.

"Tell me, were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was, what kind of a question is that?"

"That's why you come. Like I believed you would."

"Prompto…"

"I told myself I couldn't die. Not before I could see you and hear you tell me 'it won't happen again'."

"I'm sorry."

Noctis' arms lifted, Prompto had a slight hope that he would be hugged but Noctis just stopped there.

"It's ok. I already forget about it." 

He blinked.

"Let's not stay in this place for too long, Noct. We need to check if Prompto needs any further medical treatments."

"I know there's a safe room not too far, it's good enough for a night." Noctis proposed, he placed his hand on Prompto's back to lift him up, but Prompto rejected his help.

"I can do it by myself, Noct."

After several hours, the four reached a safe room, Noctis and Gladiolus were waiting outside while Ignis was checking Prompto's physical condition.

"What took Ignis so long? Is Prompto alright or not?"

He tended to knock the door but the door opened before he reached it. Ignis didn't look relieved at all.

"How's he?"

"Don't worry, Noct, it's not as bad as I thought at least. There are hundreds of ways that Ardyn could use on Prompto to make him suffer, but he didn't choose the worst one. Gladiolus, let's find another bunker and leave Noctis here with Prompto here alone."

"What? Eh… if you say so…" Gladiolus mussed his hair. 

"What did Ardyn do?" Noctis stopped Ignis.

"I'm not totally sure but… You'll know by yourself. I think it's better if you stay with Prompto tonight, for his mental condition isn't too good either. He needs you, Noctis."

Noctis hung his head, "I know."

"We'll be back here tomorrow morning."

Noctis entered the room and locked the door behind, Prompto was sitting on the hard board bed, eyes radiating in happiness when he saw Noctis coming in. Noctis sat next to him, caressed the traces of scratches that Ardyn left on Prompto's face, so careful that it was like he was touching a cat.

He lifted Prompto's arms covered with bruits, his voice trembling, murmuring something that Prompto couldn't comprehend except the apology.

"It's ok, Noct. He lost the interest of me after I told him that I never even kissed you." He blinked his eyes.

Noctis stopped his actions when he heard so. 

He chuckled.

"But you did kiss me. Did you forget?"

Perplexed, Prompto stared at Noctis in wide eyes. Such a confession gave Prompto chills.

"No way!"

"Ha! Maybe you didn't remember it. Remember when we were at the party of one of classmates? Ferrelyn! That was her name. And you were so drunk that you kissed almost everybody in the party. Ravus was in rage when he heard the news. He said it was my disrespect to his sister."

Prompto didn't laugh. His face flushed, a rush of blood came to his body, it must be the medicaments! Prompto grabbed his fist and clenches his teeth, trying to endure this desire as much as he could. But the medicaments were like a joker in his adrenaline, filling inside him without any mercy. He kept swallowing, face temperature went too high to be unnoticed. 

_ No, I can't kiss Noct now, it'll ruin our relationship for sure! _

But Noctis still kept talking in a casual tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot, and the girl that you liked, she was at the party too, you - "

Noctis found himself unable to speak more, for his soft lips were clung by Prompto's and his thought of distancing between the two was deprived by Noctis' arm. He was shocked by Prompto's "brave" action.

Suddenly, he pushed Noctis away using the best efforts he could have.

"I'm sorry." He was afraid to even make the contact, trying to escape from the bed but Noctis stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Where are you going? You just kissed me, and now you are trying to escape?"

He bit his lips, tight frown, sitting at the edge of the bed, facing his back at Noctis.

"That was…eh…just a kiss from a friend."

"You call this 'a kiss from a friend'?"

_ Ah, Noctis, my prince, you don't know what Ardyn did to me. _

Prompto clenched his fist, still turning his back on Noctis, he wanted to leave this room right now, but he lost his balance and was ended up in his prince's crook as Noctis' yanked him back. 

Being so close to Noctis made Prompto's mind chaotic and eyes blurry, he dared not to think what would happen next.

"It's just because of Ardyn's magic… Noct, stop."

Noctis didn't take the advice, "What magic?" He asked and slid his fingers into Prompto's boxers, holding the hard swell between Prompto's thighs.

"Why are you never honest with me?" He questioned, "How many times when you pestered me to sleep in a hotel at night, and pretended to be too tired to hear me when you I called your name from my bed?"

"I…" Prompto muttered.

_ Please Noctis, don't be so serious to me. _

Agitated, Noctis pushed Prompto down on the bed, warning him not to move and hand pumped. Prompto whimpered with a moan, trying to stop Noctis' hand jobs but he dared not to provoke Noctis more. His neck flopped back on the pillow, belly fluctuated as he panted.

"But you are a prince…" His voice wasn't even normal, a tear flew over his cheek. It was too hard for him to say proper words when his taut skin was welcoming frictions.

"Prompto." 

He said in a deep and saddened voice, fingers running through Prompto's blond hair, flicking away the tears.

"Please don't cry, Prompto. Please, give me a chance to compensate this."

Eyes shimmering, Prompto's mouth curved a smile.

"It's a cry of joy, I really mean it."

Noctis looked below, he noticed the white streaks marked on Prompto's bare muscular belly. He smiled, holding Prompto's face by two hands, before he wanted to enjoy Prompto's blue eyes, but the two lips deeply intermingled without hesitation.

Prompto was so hurry, way too hurry that made Noctis have to be careful not to hurt him. His body and his spirit was freed by every suction, he was on the edge of looking his consciousness, he respired and scraped Noctis' back, inciting Noctis to go wilder.

"Noctis, this is like a dream."

"No, it's something better. Wait."

He opened a box from the drawer next to the bed and took out some flask.

"Ignis always prepares everything." He smiled.

He kneeled between Prompto's legs and shucked his boxers off. His fingers scrawled around the entrance while Prompto 's hand slid on his back and marked his fingers there. One hand widening Prompto's silky skin between his thighs, the other hand scooped inside and making sure every corner was wet enough for his incoming. 

Prompto propped his head on the pillow, he had very strength left, all he could do was panting and swallowing. He made a pleasant sound when Noctis' knuckles clenched on his thighs and his firm swell pressed into him.

"Ah…aaaaah" Prompto gasped and gritted his teeth, "Noct… Maybe Ignis and Gladiolus will come back. Have you, ah, have you locked the door?"

"Don't worry, they said they would use another safe room tonight."

Noctis came closer to Prompto, softly bit his neck like a feather's touch, his back humped so that he could speed up. His flesh tensed as Prompto again tried his best to kiss Noctis. He never thought Prompto could be so initiative. And he loved it, and he knew Prompto loved it too as he felt the contraction inside.

"Noct…"

"Yes? What do you want me to do?"

"It's so embarrassing, to ask a prince a favor."

Prompto touched Noctis' shoulder.

"You want me to be on your back?"

Without answering any of Noctis' further questions, Prompto kept calling Noctis' name in a fragile voice. Noctis loosened his grip on Prompto's thighs, embracing Prompto's body into his arms.

"Better?"

Prompto nodded while accepting Noctis' lips without having any strengths to suck them. His mind went blank, he had no idea how long it lasted, it was like a marathon for him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fingers and lips of Noctis stroking on his body.

He shuddered when Noctis gripped his hair, he felt the rising heats inside him, he knew what they were anticipating next. He cried out when he felt a heat liquid filled inside him, he never felt so overwhelmed by such a tensed pleasure before. 

Noctis gazed at the closed eye lids of Prompto, who already used up all his strengths and couldn't even open his eyes. He coiled the drenched blond hair, whispering soft words like a cat.

"Prompto?" He was uncertain that Prompto actually heard it, "Your smile, I won't let anyone to take it away again."

"Noctis? Are you still there?" He heard the murmuring of Prompto as soon as he turned off the light.

"Yes. I'm there."

"I'm afraid of the dark."

A new vague of light was lit up by Noctis' magic, he sighed.

"I will kill Ardyn."


End file.
